fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Darcia's Rescurecon Form
Because their powers are sealed in their Zanpakutō, an Arrancar's release will usually transform their body into a Hollow-like form, allowing them to use all of their abilities freely. This form usually reflects what the Arrancar looked like as a Hollow, although to highly varying degrees. A Resurrección restores an Arrancar to its "true" form, resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Some Arrancar even gain new weapons as a part of their released form. A vessel capable of doning and controlling the mask can also use this form, as it is part of the mask abilities. Forms Resurecon Version 1 Darcia also had a rescurecon form. Unli e moast other forms of Rescurecon, Darcia does not need to use his sword to activate the Transformation. But needs to simply say; Awaken, Kistune. When Released, Darcia's hair turns from brown to red and becomes long, spiky and rigid. He had red/golden fur covering all his body exept for the chest area (similar to the super sayian 4 form). Darcia loses his shirt and instead gains a red cloak with a blue outline on his back, leaving his notably more muscular area visible. Darcia then grows canine features, such as long fox ears, thick wisker markings, teeth and claws. Darcia's pants and shoes are still the same. If there was a mask, it is placed behind Darcia's head. *'Rescurecon Special Abilities:' In the previous form, or the mask as if you would prefer, all the abilities that Darcia gained in the mask are now improved, drasticly. When released, Darcia gains a tremendous boost in strength enough to asorb an attack as powerfull as a full nine-tails mencaing ball without no visible damage or pain. His speed, reflxes, healing, and sences also gain a tremendous boost. Darcia claims that he can fire 5,000 ceros at once in this form. *'Foxes:' Darcia is able to summon a pack of Kistunes seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The kistunes are controlled verbally by Darcia and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the kistunes erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Karakura town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Darcia seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. Armaldo remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. *'Reiryoku Swords:' Darcia is able to summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. He used one, then eventually two swords to combat Mikkrot's dual-blade Shikai. He can use both Shikai and Bankai with these swords. *'Shockwaves:' Darcia can create shockwaves. Eathier by thrusting his arm out or roaring. When Darcia does roar, it creates an effect similar to the Sheria Tensei. *'Sword Merger:' Darcia if need be, can merge himself with his other three Zanpackto. This does not alter his appearence. Darcia simply gains his swords abilities in human form. He can also asorb Zanpackto not of his own; some examples being Moon River and Dragatashiou. *'Demon Hand:' Darcia charges small ceros at the tips of each of his fingers. He can fire up to 1,000 of even smaller but deadly cero's from these. Making a total of 5,000 ceros can be shot. The ceros apper as just a huge blast and are so fast, Darcia claims that an Expert level flash step user would be needed to doge them completely. Rescurecon Version Two This is the second release form that Darcia has acess to. This form gives Darcia longer hair, canines, insisors, and more defined canine features. Darcia also has the addation of bones to his arnesonal. On top of his head resides a skelton of a wolf-like creature's top head and around his neck, he has the bottom part as well as a skelton spine on his back, and outer shell skelton arms. Darcia also gains two fox like tails in this form. *'Incresed Chakra and Chakra Controll': Darcia gains a tremendous amount of chakra whilist this form. He also gains the abilitly to walk on water or on trees without the useage of chakra. *'Incresed Defense:' The bones in this form act as sort of an exo-skelaton. According to the fanon databook, Darcia can survive hits that would otherwise be fatal to him due to the bones being there taking some of the hits power. *'Piledriver:' While in his resurecon form, Darcia leaps into the air and wraps his tails around himself. He then crashes to the ground, spinning like a piledriver. This move can block close-range jutsu and cause a conciderable amount of damage to the foe. *'Demon Crest:' After having gone into his "version two"-type rescurecon form, Darcia will use the skelaton bones on his head to charge into his opponent, striking them with a type of headbutt move. This strike is powerful enough to blast a hole through steel and severely damage an opponent's entire chest as well as the organs within it. The attack is straightforward, though, and can be easily seen through with the Sharingan or perhaps even the Rinnegan. *'Demon Breath: '''Darcia inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. A smaller attack can be used to knock a group of people or trees over. *'Darts:''' Darcia demonstrates the ability to shoot the "fox-ears" of his helmet as projectiles in this form when they stick out straight toward the target. These "ears" are shot with enough force that they can easily destroy a building. Since the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of fire from the user's arsenal is limitless. This jutsu is essential to Darcia for his long distance attacks.